


Put In Place

by teakturn



Series: Coach Stevens [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coach Stevens, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/teakturn
Summary: barely edited forgive me
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s), Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s) of Color
Series: Coach Stevens [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428682
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Put In Place

**Author's Note:**

> barely edited forgive me

Coach Stevens may have assumed she’d be among those to drop the class but as soon as he realized Alice was determined to stay he took extra care with her lessons. Fewer people in the class meant more opportunities for him to have one on one time with the students. It made his interest in Alice, and his insistence she practice proper form while exercising seemed like another part of the curriculum.

The only one who suspected otherwise was Maya.

Alice and Maya had a strange friendship. Maya thought she was hot shit because she was biracial, skinny, and had a decently sized ass. Maya thought these reasons alone should make Coach Stevens pursue her, give her extra attention. So every class session Alice just sits there as Maya pretends to be her friend and then grinds her teeth to dust when the Coach gave most of his one on one time to Alice.

As for the Coach, he wasn’t making Maya’s ire any easier for Alice to deal with. Once the class had dwindled to what Alice liked to about fifteen students Coach Stevens began passing out these pamphlets he wanted them to study. He expected you to have them memorized by the next class session or he’d add on reps every time he had to correct you. Alice received these pamphlets and printouts from books, and articles about power dynamics and BDSM.

Coach Stevens tested her on these too.

Alice had thought being choked in bed was kinky enough, but after a semester of Coach’s informative articles, Alice knew she’d been so wrong. She wasn’t into everything he wanted her to learn, but she understood why it was important to him she be informed. Half the stuff he’d showed her would get a guy sent to jail if he did that without consent.

Through all of this Alice found herself enjoying Coach’s attention. She’d been well-liked her whole life, had boyfriends and girlfriends for years that usually ended with them being friends. None of them made Alice feel like a silly girl with a crush. Especially not when they asked her to do push-ups until she wheezed with every breath.

When her thighs burned or her arms were tired and Alice felt like quitting, Coach would get this look in his eye. She’d begun calling it his, “You better not fuck up” face, because he only brought it out when she was considering flubbing a move or quitting early.

It was a little like a stern dad or something. It got Alice so wet she’d had to change her underwear on the days she had his class.

Alice was li a fiend for his approval and attention. While in his classes her body became toned, she lost a few inches around her waistline, and her ass sat high and perky. Alice felt strong as she walked around campus, more confident than she’d ever been before. Her body type would never allow her to be a skinny mini like Maya, but the exercise did wonders for her posture and how she carried herself. 

In Alice’s opinion that alone was better than the expected weight loss.

During their last class for the semester, Coach Stevens began the session by taking attendance and giving a perfunctory speech about how they exceeded his low expectations. He told them to come up and grab their evaluation packet and then they were done for the day.

With an uncharacteristic smile Coach Stevens said, “I enjoyed our time together, as brief as it was. My only hope is that I’ve given you a foundation to fall back on as you continue on your fitness journey beyond my class.”

No one knew what to say after that. Coach Stevens dismissed them and everyone lined up to receive their packet. When Alice reaches him, eyes down to give nothing away the coach stopped her.

“See me after class, Bennett.” His words were perfunctory. When Alice’s head snapped up in shock he wasn’t even looking at her anymore. His attention had already focused on the student behind him.

Worried, and more than a little stunned by his odd behavior. He _always_ looked at her. It was the one thing that made her confident on the unfamiliar ground that was their...dynamic? The fact that he was just as drawn to Alice as she was to him. It was a security blanket she hadn’t known she had or needed until his indifference left her cold.

Like a dutiful wife, Alice took her place just off to the side and behind Coach Stevens. Her head stayed down as she quietly perused her evaluation. As if the less noise she made the more obedient and worth keeping she’d appear. 

The gym thinned out as people took their evaluations and left. Alice continued to study her evaluation packet but her brain refused to take in the information. Instead, it poured over ever interaction with Coach Stevens, wondering what she’d done in the last class session to warrant him pulling her aside this way.

His Dom/sub contract finally arrived and Alice had read it cover to cover several times in the days between class sessions. Coach Stevens had promised to wait until she was ready to come to him about amendments or safe words. Had he decided he wanted to speed things along? Alice followed this thought round and round in circles as the gymnasium cleared out around her.

Eventually, she was alone, not even Coach Stevens was around to guide her. Alice looked around the room in a near panic. _Had he forgotten her? Had she gotten so lost in her thoughts that she’d missed whatever signal he’d given for him to follow him out?_ The latter scenario seemed unlikely but it haunted Alice all the same. Now that they no longer had the promise of class to through them together, how did she know he was even still interested?

“Waiting for your marching orders, Ally?” a teasing, unfortunately, familiar voice, echoed throughout the gym.

Alice gave Maya an unimpressed look. Her gym outfit was tight and cute, as usual. She approached Alice with a smile that would be friendly if not for the envy burning in her brown eyes. It took everything in Alice to keep her face in check. After eight straight weeks of her fake friendly, she didn’t have it in here to grin and bear it any longer.

“Just doing what I was told Maya,” casting a look at the empty gym Alice fake smiled, “You should try it sometime.”

The other woman sniffed, unimpressed, and her dark eyes searched for ammunition. Alice could almost see the other woman’s brain working overtime, looking for weakness or a tell. Unfortunately for Maya, Alice wasn’t like her usual prey. For one, Maya, and all her beauty, didn’t intimidate her. Alice was just as beautiful as she was, and at the end of the day Coach Stevens had chosen her.

This petty back and forth had been a long time coming though, so Alice decided not to rob Maya of her moment.

“You like doing what you’re told don’t you?” Maya asked cryptically.

Cocking an eyebrow Alice said, “Yes…?” 

Crossing her arms over her chest Maya smirked. For a second Alice worried she given her exactly what she wanted but, if she was being honest with herself, she had no idea what Maya wanted. Coach Stevens for sure, who didn’t want him? But he had eight weeks to take her up on all her more than blatant advances. If all of that hadn’t worked, why would bullying Alice do the trick?

“So did you fuck him before or after final grades went out?” Maya finally asked. Her pretty face marred with an ugly, smug smirk.

“Maya, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Don’t play innocent Al-”

“ _Alice_ ,” Alice corrected pointedly.

Maya waved a hand in dismissal, “I took a look at Stevens’ grade book between classes. Somehow you’re in the top five students.”

“There’s only fifteen of us, I’m sure anyone could have ended up in the top five if they tried at all.” Alice dismissed.

“Alice how could someone like you-”

Alice’s eyes narrowed. _This again?_

“Maya maybe if my waistline wasn’t weighing so heavily on your mind you’d have been able to make it to the top 5 too. But I’m sure those two weeks you didn’t show up have nothing to do with why my grades are better than yours.”

The other woman’s jaw dropped. Alice rolled her eyes, “Oh so you can call me fat but I can’t call you stupid?”

“....I-I had a doctor’s appointment.” Maya defended weakly.

Alice snorted, “On four separate days in two separate weeks?” 

Maya glared at Alice, fuming in silence while she struggled to come up with something smart to say. This time, Alice wouldn’t let her get a word out.

“You know what, Maya. I may be fat, I may not have deserved to pass this class or catch Stevens’ attention. But you know what,” Alice beamed and shook her belly at the other woman, “I did that shit anyway! So what now? Honestly, what now? We don’t have any more classes together. We never have to see each other again. Can we squash this?”

Maya’s jaw worked in the silence following Alice’s words. Alice was kind enough to wait her out instead of rushing past any chance at reconciliation. She didn’t want to be Maya’s friend, but Alice didn’t like leaving enemies behind when they could just be nothing. Either way, she needed to end whatever weird grudge Maya had with her today.

Instead of being the bigger person and agreeing to drop the situation, Maya fled the scene. With a flip of her long dark hair, she exited the gymnasium without looking back. 

“So the kitten has claws.” a low, masculine voice drawled from the other entrance to the gym. There, Stevens stood. He’d changed out of his gym clothes into simple jeans, bright white sneakers, and a bright white tee to match. A gold chain drew Alice’s eyes to Stevens’ jaw, plump full lips, and devastating smile.

Smiling shyly at him, Alice looked at her feet before answering, “She was getting on my nerves and I didn’t want to deal with her while we…”

Stevens’ approached like a prowling cat, fluid movements that left Alice breathless at the grace and power within every stride.

“While we..” he prompted.

If she were any lighter she’d blush. As it was, Alice’s cheeks were as hot as a sidewalk in summer. After weeks of BDSM 101 in addition to her fitness class, you’d think she’d be more comfortable talking about their dynamic. But she hadn’t said yes. She’d seen the contract but she had yet to sign it. There was still so much up in the air between them.

Suddenly Stevens was everywhere, all in her space and filling her senses with the essence of him.

“I c-can’t think when you’re this close to me,” As she spoke, Alice leaned into Stevens heavily. She drank in his scent and heat for as long as he allowed her.

All too soon though, a hand on her shoulder put distance between them. Cold, stale air filled the warmth where Erik once stood against her. Alice looked up at him, eyes wide with betrayal and not a little bit of lust.

“Aht, aht!” he scolded with a smirk, “I believe I asked you a question.”

It took everything in her not to pout. A part of her wanted to be bad and press against him anyway. She hadn’t agreed to their dynamic just yet. Maybe she could afford a little disobedience early on? One look up at Stevens and his knowing, brown eyes knocked that thought right out of her head. Alice didn’t even really want to disobey.

“I want to do this...Dom/sub thing...with you,” taking a shaky breath Alice knotted her fingers together, “I have never felt this way with anyone and I want to explore that with you. I…” looking down at her feet Alice felt like a child. Wild given the subject of their conversation, but it was true.

Sensing her struggle, Stevens brought Alice into his chest by hooking one arm around the back of her neck. “Alright, I can’t watch you struggle any longer. We have lunch reservations.”

Startled by the contact and his words, it took Alice a moment to catch up to his meaning.

“Reservations?”

“Yeah. We’ll go over the contract and if things go well I’ll have you on your knees in front of me before six.”


End file.
